


Castiel & Dean – It Hurts, But in a Good Way

by LoveCas98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCas98/pseuds/LoveCas98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel will do anything to make Dean happy, even if it hurts so good. But what happens when Sam catches them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel & Dean – It Hurts, But in a Good Way

                “Ow! It hurts, Dean.” Castiel winced. Even angels can feel pain.

                “Do you want me to stop?” Dean asked.

                “No. It’s okay. Keep going.” It poked him again. Castiel tensed up for a moment, but knew Dean wouldn’t like that. He forced himself to relax. “It hurts, but in a good way.” Castiel was doing this for Dean. After all the crap he’s put him through over the years, he owed him. He offered to do anything for him. When Dean suggested this, it took all of Castiel’s might not to shudder. It wasn’t just the pain that frightened Castiel, but also the lifelong scar it would leave across his body and mind. He just had to keep reminding himself… He winced in pain again… This was all for Dean.

                “Dean?” Cas asked. “Can you hold my hand?”

                “I’m a little busy right now, Cas.” Dean knew exactly what he wanted. Castiel was in no position to stop him. He looked forward into the mirror. He saw Dean behind him, smiling. That’s what this was all about – Dean’s happiness. Castiel bit down on his lip as Dean continued. A drop of blood began to run down from his mouth.

                All of sudden, Sam burst in. For a moment, he just stared in disbelief. “Oh, my Chuck!” he finally shouted. “What are you doing!?”

                “Sam, get out! This doesn’t concern you!” Dean shouted, unwavering from the task at hand.

                “It’s okay, Sam,” Cas said. “I want this to happen.”

                “Are you serious!?” Sam screamed. “Look at what he’s doing to you! This isn’t right! How can you let him violate you like that?”

                “Sam!” Dean was getting upset. “Let me finish! And unless you want me to do you next, get out!”

                “Dean… of all the stupid things you’ve done… This… This… I can’t even look at you right now. I can’t believe you’re my _brother_.” Sam turned to walk out as Dean continued to work on Cas. Castiel called after him.

                “Sam, wait. You can’t blame Dean for this. Yes, Dean did pressure me into this, but deep down this is something I wanted to. Haven’t you ever wanted to do something like this?”

                “I have done things like this, Cas! But never with my own brother! Dean, where did you even learn to do that!?”

                “I picked it up on the road,” Dean said casually.

                “Sam, this is happening.” Castiel wanted Sam to understand. “I know you don’t approve, and you probably don’t even believe me, but this is something I want to. I’ve wanted this for a long time. And I wouldn’t let anybody but your brother do it to me. I couldn’t trust just anyone to give me a tattoo.”

                “Foghorn Leghorn,” Dean said, grinning like an idiot.

                “Seriously, Cas?” Sam shouted, still not accepting of his choice. “A tattoo? That’s going to be with you for the rest of your life! Or, at least until you heal your body.”

                “You’re not just going to heal this away, right?” Dean asked.

                “Of course not. This is a permanent symbol of our friendship and what you mean to me.”

                “Damn straight.”

                “I’m leaving,” Sam said. “You two… do whatever you want. I just don’t understand you sometimes, Dean.” Sam left the room, frustrated and disappointed.

                “That kid needs to get laid,” Dean said.

                Castiel ground his teeth as Dean finished up and wiped the blood away from his arm. Castiel looked at his work pleased with the results, although he was still unclear on exactly who Foghorn Leghorn was. Something suddenly occurred to Castiel.

                “Dean?” he asked. “Don’t you and Sam both already have tattoos?”

                “That’s right,” Dean answered. “Huh, guess that’s kind of a plot hole with this story isn’t it? Oh, well. Not everything can be canon.”

                Dean put down the tattoo needle, went across the room and began to eat a salad. He loved salads. Then he started hacking a computer and drinking a half-caf double vanilla latte. It was the best latte the world had ever made.


End file.
